University of Knightsbridge
The University of Knightsbridge is a major British University located in Manchester, UK. UKB, as the university is called for short, is one of the top-rated universities in the United Kingdom, being a highly-regarded research institution and boasting more Nobel Prize Winners on its faculty than any other British university. Significant Locations * Alexander's, Campus Coffee Shop * Blackburn Estate, Student Apartments * Benjamin Heywood Hall, Student Dormitory * Daniel Adamson Hall, Student Dormitory * Joanna Boyce Hall, Student Dormitory * Moncrieff Manor, Student Apartments * Opal Northcott Estate, Student Apartments * Thomas de Quincey Hall, Student Dormitory * Underbridge Bar, Campus Pub * William Wyld Hall, Student Dormitory Staff Educators Michelle MacErlean.jpg|Lisa Wheelock Professor in Archaeology|link=Lisa Wheelock Pooky Quesnel 2.png|Minerva Woodruff Professor in Business Studies|link=Minerva Woodruff Katherine Waterston 2.jpg|Constance Hallow Senior Lecturer in History|link=Constance Hallow Regina Hall.jpg|Emily Weston Senior Lecturer in Political Science|link=Emily Weston Carmen Ejogo 2.jpg|Orisa McTavish Lecturer in Occultism|link=Orisa McTavish Kristeen O'Sullivan 2.jpg|Maureen MacCoinnich Lecturer in Political Science|link=Maureen MacCoinnich Dominic Cooper 2.jpg|Howard Turing Lecturer in Robotics|link=Howard Turing Lisa Dwan 2.jpeg|Nicola Bennett Guest Lecturer in Theater|link=Nicola Bennett Laura Harrier 2.jpg|Mila Enfield Post-Doctorate Fellow in Archaeology|link=Mila Enfield Support Susan Lynch 2.png|Shea Sheenan Director of Human Resources|link=Shea Sheenan Chloe Pirrie 2.jpg|Monday Langley Administrative Assistant to Human Resources|link=Monday Langley Hannah Tointon 2.jpg|Jemima Rutland Associate Administrator for Student Housing|link=Jemima Rutland Kareena Kapoor 2.jpg|Lalita Joshi Network Technician|link=Lalita Joshi Utkarsh Ambudkar 2.jpg|Vihaan Joshi Network Technician|link=Vihaan Joshi Dakota Fanning 2.jpg|Cressida Penbrook Network Technician|link=Cressida Penbrook Charity Wakefield 2.jpg|Dorthy Hopson Security Guard|link=Dorthy Hopson Keri Lynn Pratt 2.jpg|Shona MacConnell Manager of Alexander's|link=Shona MacConnell Students Blackburn Estate Diane Guerrero 2.jpg|Ligia Villaverde Major in Archaeology Post-Graduate|link=Ligia Villaverde Emily Wickersham.jpg|Eleanor Cunningham Major in Linguistics Post-Graduate|link=Eleanor Cunningham Kate Maberly 2.jpg|Gemma Phillips Major in Linguistics Post-Graduate|link=Gemma Phillips Benjamin Heywood Hall Nora Arnezeder 2.jpg|Carole Sault Major in Business|link=Carole Sault Esti Ginzburg 3.jpg|Atalia Bogen Major in Law|link=Atalia Bogen Shlomit Malka 3.jpg|Yakira Feldt Major in Law|link=Yakira Feldt Ah-sung Go 2.jpg|Moon-soo Bac Major in Philosophy|link=Moon-soo Bac Daniel Adamson Hall Sam Claflin.jpg|Dominic Mansford Major in Biology|link=Dominic Mansford KJ Apa.jpg|Luke Haverstock Major in Media|link=Luke Haverstock Joanna Boyce Hall Blair Fowler 2.jpg|Brooke Howland Major in Business|link=Brooke Howland Clara Paget.jpg|Sandra Moncrieff Major in Business|link=Sandra Moncrieff Svenja Jung 2.jpg|Valeria Rosenberger Major in Art History|link=Valeria Rosenberger Cara Delevingne 2.jpg|Salena Saynor Major in Linguistics|link=Salena Saynor Ashley Benson 3.jpg|Lauren Wallis Major in Medical Technology|link=Lauren Wallis Marina Ruy Barbosa 2.jpg|Cacilda Nascimento Major in Psychology|link=Cacilda Nascimento Keke Palmer 2.png|Marie Stepford Major in Robotics|link=Marie Stepford Oona Chaplin 2.jpg|Nonah Highfield Major in Sociology|link=Nonah Highfield Karlee Eldridge 2.jpeg|Stephanie Townsend Major in Sociology|link=Stephanie Townsend Georgina Campbell 2.jpg|Cindra Aldridge Major in Theater|link=Cindra Aldridge Moncrieff Manor Zheng Shuang 2.jpg|Tammy Zhang Major in Accounting|link=Tammy Zhang Kate Nash 2.jpg|Tierney Tupper Major in Accounting|link=Tierney Tupper Yu Wenxia 4.jpg|Rebecca Ang Major in Business|link=Rebecca Ang Sophie Hopkins 2.jpg|Olivia Bennington Major in Business|link=Olivia Bennington Shraddha Kapoor 2.png|Surinder Gupta Major in Engineering|link=Surinder Gupta Abigail Breslin 2.jpg|Kiara Glascocke Major in Psychology|link=Kiara Glascocke Opal Northcott Hall Erina Mano 2.jpg|Yukiko Mizushima Major in Art|link=Yukiko Mizushima Sara Paxton 2.jpg|Lesley Waller Major in History|link=Lesley Waller Genevieve Gaunt 2.jpg|Laella Laikin Major in Media Studies|link=Laella Laikin Kathryn Newton 2.jpg|Aideen Ivers Major in Occultism|link=Aideen Ivers Thomas de Quincey Hall Alexandra Beaton 2.jpg|Cynthia Hayworth Major in Dance|link=Cynthia Hayworth Victoria Baldesarra 2.jpg|Audrey Rhodes Major in Dance|link=Audrey Rhodes Daisy Keeping 2.jpg|Vanessa Stewart Major in Geology|link=Vanessa Stewart Karla Crome.png|Jane Okafor Major in Modern History|link=Jane Okafor William Wyld Hall Tiera Skovbye 2.jpg|Vilhelmina Blomgren Major in Archaeology|link=Vilhelmina Blomgren Lily Collins 3.jpg|Cayley Hawthorne Major in Business|link=Cayley Hawthorne Pooja Hegde.jpg|Aarti Gavankar Major in Business|link=Aarti Gavankar Scarlett Byrne 6.jpg|Daphne Lowe Major in Law|link=Daphne Lowe Stephanie Sigman 2.jpg|Daniela Sastre Major in Media|link=Daniela Sastre Marie Avgeropoulos 2.jpg|Natalie Townsend Major in Political Science|link=Natalie Townsend Dana Alexa Borriello 2.jpg|Obdulia Gallo Major in Sculpture|link=Obdulia Gallo Off-Campus Elizabeth Lail 2.jpg|Elina Caspari Major in Archeology Pre-Doctorate|link=Elina Caspari Isabel Lucas.jpg|Fiona Carter Major in Business|link=Fiona Carter Madison McLaughlin 3.jpg|Megan Gibson Major in Chemistry|link=Megan Gibson Jordan Clark 2.jpg|Rita Hepburn Major in Dance|link=Rita Hepburn Margot Robbie Glasses 2.jpg|Lavina Freeze Major in History|link=Lavina Freeze Elle Fanning 2.jpg|Maisie Penbrook Major in Classical History|link=Maisie Penbrook Ashley Newbrough 2.jpg|Bethany Trafford Major in Medicine|link=Bethany Trafford Addison Timlin 2.jpg|Mercy Pickering Major in Occultism|link=Mercy Pickering Ksenia Solo 2.jpg|Ilona Sirmais Major in Political Science|link=Ilona Sirmais Hannah Murray 2.jpg|Jennifer Roberts Major in Political Science|link=Jennifer Roberts William Moseley.jpeg|Garth Mathers Major in Sociology|link=Garth Mathers Anna Popplewell 2.jpg|Clara Eccelstone Major in Theater|link=Clara Eccelstone Sarah Bolger.jpg|Kiera O'Leary Major in Theater|link=Kiera O'Leary Alumni BarCor02.jpg|Juliette Bouchard Owner of Hotel De Blois|link=Juliette Bouchard Spiro02.jpg|Mindy St. John Assistant and Bodyguard to Lalla Davison|link=Mindy St. John JLuner01.jpg|Tiffany Van Horne Doctor|link=Tiffany Van Horne Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Manchester Chronicles